


Lies of the Wandering Soul

by KaylsDaughterofHades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylsDaughterofHades/pseuds/KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: How far would you go to find love? Lie about your name, where you live, or that you are an international platinum recording artist? Well Annabeth Chase did and now she regrets every second she lies, having met and fallen for Percy Jackson, a student at NYU and learning his tragic story isn't making it any easier. Having been through a horrific childhood and tragedy when the love of his life tragically died, can she help piece of the pieces of his broke soul and mend him back together but that's just it. She does it disguised as a dark haired woman with blue eyes by the name of Anna Olympia. She's playing a dangerous game by falling hard for him and keeping the lie about who she is will only get harder to keep the deeper she falls for him and the deeper he falls for her.What happens when he finds out the truth? Will he stay or leave her? Mortal AU.





	1. The Day They First Met ~ Part One

Chapter One: The Day They First Met ~ Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's**  
**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**  
**and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not**  
**own the songs I put into this book either.**  
**I only own my fan made characters and of course**  
**the plot line.**

 _Added Songs –  In Order Of Appearance_  
_No songs in this chapter._

* * *

 Today was another typical day for twenty-three year old Percy Jackson. Wake up at six-thirty, prep for work, catch the bus and grab a cab to the center of town and arrive seven-thirty sharp at the Cloud Olympus Cafe where he worked as a regular old barista. He had such a long day ahead of him, the café being the most popular and successful one in all of New York City.

"Can I get an Americano with a triple shot?" A customer ordered as Percy did his job as usual every day. He smiled as he handed the brunette her regular order and had her exact change ready because she always paid with a twenty and her drink usually cost seven dollars, thirty-seven cents. "Thank you Percy. Call me." The brunette winked as she exited the café.

Life had been really rough for Percy; he grew up with an abusive step-father since his father had abandoned him when he was born and then was left with his mom to fend for themselves and then proceeded to marry his abusive step-father. He was now a mature twenty-three year old with hopes and dreams, and is working on getting a degree in marine biology.

When he had turned the ripe old age of eighteen, he gave the police evidence showing the true side of his abusive step-father, saving both his mom and himself from further pain. They were both brutally beaten by him, and now after long years of abuse they were finally free of him. Percy was a shell of the person he wanted to be and it drove him crazy but he learned that he shouldn't let it hold him back from what he wanted to be.

Percy has lived alone for the past two years in his New York apartment, his best friend Grover Underwood used to live with him but he moved out two years ago when he got engaged to his four-year girlfriend, Juniper Johnson, and a year ago, they were united in marriage and are happily living together, their lives filled with love and romance.

Percy didn't ever have much luck in the love department; he had a few serious relationships that went so wrong for him. His first relationship was first love for him, he had a girlfriend by the name of Calypso Greaves, they were high school sweethearts, well they got together when Percy turned sixteen and they were together for a year and she broke his heart. Cheated on him, never asked who she was with behind his back because it hurt him too much to even ask.

Now she is a music pop star, but she cannot compete with Platinum recording artist Annabeth Chase who is on top of her game. Percy hadn't seen her since they separated but he heard about her making a career in the music industry but he didn't really care because she broke him.

His next flame was an art student by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she and Percy weren't too serious but they kinda were in a way, they got together when he was eighteen and um... broke up, well he was actually dumped once again after six months, and yet it still hurt him badly, having opened up to someone again, only to have his heart torn apart again.

Percy wanted something more serious and all Rachel wanted was to have his body, she was just looking for a good experience with a strong powerful man but because Percy was so closed off and was not ready to go that far with Rachel and she just turned round and said good-bye and left him there in his apartment.

The one lost relationship that hit him really hard and the most recent to hurt him was the one he had with Reyna, she was it for him, they were together for three years, and then just like that, she was gone, and I don't mean she left him, she passed away. That was a year ago, Percy was completely closed off person now, completely swore against love because of Reyna but not because of her leaving him, because she died in a tragic accident. She was as a tactic's officer in the US Navy, and she was appointed to the USS Midway Aircraft Carrier when it had a major system malfunction.

An explosion in the engine room killed all twelve people inside, Reyna one of them. At the time she was doing an inspection when it blew, she never made it and Percy was affected badly by it, cause when she was scheduled to return from the coast (which was two days after she died), Percy was going to ask her to marry him. And it was just before Christmas.

He still had the ring, and all of her stuff was tucked away in the back of his closet in his apartment. They didn't live together but she spent all her time there. He had a rough life, and he desperately wanted to feel that love again, since he lost Reyna it had been hard for him to get back on his feet but he had done it but he was still broken inside.

Something about today felt different, his sixth sense nagged at him. Every day was just a regular day for him but something about today felt different.

As Percy worked his usual afternoon shift, and he smiled to himself as the door opened and a new customer walked in. He knew every regular that walked in but this was most definitely a brand new customer, first time one no doubt. This girl had long black curly hair and she had a beautiful unique eye color. She had what seemed to be electric blue but it was way, way darker and its shifting colours made her look unpredictable..

She had on a plain simple T-Shirt with 'JUST BEING ME,' written exactly like that, caps and all in red on a plain black back drop that was the shirt. She had on a pair of old faded jeans, tattered and torn, but at the same time, it was funky and unique and different. She had a regular sea green fleece hoodie on top of her shirt and a pair of black Nike trainers.

"Morning ma'am. My name is Percy, what can I do for you today." He spoke calmly, his lopsided and quirky grin plastered on his face as the woman walked up to the till. She smiled and tapped her finger against her chin, deep in thought as she debated over what she wanted. It wasn't busy at this time of day so he didn't mind.

"Can I please have a vanilla Chai latte, with a dollop of foam, two shots and a piece of quiche but which quiche should I get. What do you recommend?" She asked curiously, her eyes focused on his, as Percy turned his gaze to the variety of savory quiches, finally coming to a decision.

"I recommend that if you are vegetarian which I highly doubt you are, I would go with the feta and spinach but if you are not a vegetarian, I would go with a subtle but delicious slice of regular of ham and cheese, it is the best in the city." She hummed, deep in thought once more and she gave a thumbs up as Percy neatly cut her a slice of the homemade quiche and placing it on the plate for her.

He quickly prepped her coffee, placing the lid neatly onto the Styrofoam cup and led her to a table and placed the things down neatly on the table as she took a seat. "If you need anything feel free to ask. I already said this but I am Percy, Percy Jackson." He said as he extended his hand out in a vouch of friendship.

"Nice to meet you. I am Anna, Anna Olympia." She said as she accepted his extension of friendship and she shook his hand happily. He enjoyed the feel of her hand in his and blushed when he realized that he was still holding her hand. She pulled away blushing and had grabbed out a pen and a notebook, she scribbled something on it and then tore a page out of the book and handed it Percy.

"What is this?" Percy asked looking at the piece of paper, a sequence of numbers written on the paper, short, only about ten digits long. It also had her name written above it, 'What was it?' was the only question running through Percy's mind.

"It's my number. Give me a ring sometime, maybe we could meet for coffee one of these days." She suggested in a pleased yet nervous tone. Percy smiled and tucked the number in the back pocket of his jeans and smiled as he said good-bye and went back to work.

Percy was in a good mood the entire day having met Anna, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to start hanging out with women, I mean he hung out very often with his cousin and that but he hadn't dated anyone since he found out about Reyna's death. Anna had left about an hour after Percy met her and in a way he already missed her.

Walking down the street he smiled as he listened to his favorite artist, a beautiful young artist exactly his age, goes by the name of Annabeth Chase. She was beautiful, bodacious and has a laid back kind of vibe but she is passionate and serious about her music and tuition too. Graduated from Harvard with masters in Architecture even while she worked on her music.

Appearance wise, she is stunning, and the same thing can be said about her voice. She has long curly blonde hair and she has such a unique and exquisite eye color. She has grey eyes that suited her. Percy's favorite song was 'Here I am.' He enjoyed humming to the music as he rode the nine pm bus to his stop.

He fiddled with his keys when he arrived in front of his apartment door, when he found it; he entered his ordinary apartment where he lived. Locking the door behind him, he sighed and headed to his bedroom, he didn't have classes today or tomorrow which pleased him greatly. He stopped and went to his kitchen and dug in his deep freeze searching for a microwave dinner.

He found a ready meal beef lasagna and popped it into the microwave setting the timer for ten minutes and he sighed as he headed straight to his room, pulling on a pair of pajama boxers and a matching black vest and as he carried his jeans to the wash basket, the piece of paper tucked in the back pocket of his jeans.

He picked it up, smiling and then he frowned, he felt odd but in a good way but he sighed as he crumpled up the paper and chucked it into the small basket waste basket and he went to his cupboard, the very back of it and pulled out a sealed cardboard box and placed it on the bed. He hesitantly looked at the top, 'Reyna,' written capital letters with a black bold marker.

He breathed in, nervously pulling out his pocket knife, flicking the blade out, stabbing the blade into the silver duct tape that kept the box closed and pulled the blade through, splitting the tape open. He blew off the blanket of feathery dust that had accumulated on the box, due to the fact he hadn't opened it once since Reyna's passing and ran his hand over the top of it.

He breathing stuttered as he started hesitantly started opened the panels of the worn out cardboard box, his heart drumming against his rib cage, a lump formed in his through as he gazed down into the box, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at all of Reyna's old trinkets.

He reached in and pulled out a plush toy dolphin, his hand shaking as he held it up to look at it, recalling the day he gave her this little good luck charm on her first briefing onto the aircraft carrier. It brought back painful memories, although they were all wonderful memories of her smile and face, it ripped his heart right out of his chest and he quickly dropped it back into the box and shook away the memory.

So many old things that belonged to his girlfriend, but the one thing that haunted him, that was staring him in the face was the small rounded plush red ring box, seated on top of the item he was looking for, Reyna's diary. He grabbed the sea-foam green book and pulled it out from underneath the ring box, he had no intention of ever opening it ever again.

He pulled off the stretchy black band that kept the book closed, placing it on the bed next to him and he calmly sat down on the bed next to the box, but he didn't open it, he just stared at the cover, a small smile creeping onto his lips and he remembered the day he gave her this, he had never seen a smile that big on woman's face before, it gave him the necessary strength to open the diary to its first page.

He gazed down at the oddly crisp and fresh white page that was covered with scribbles and loops of writing formed neatly across the page and smiled as he ran his finger over the writing, reading the deep and personal thoughts of his deceased girlfriend, never realizing how deep she went.

He flipped through various odd pages of her diary and he found a book mark sticking out of the diary and he pulled it and opened it to the last page of writing. His eyes widened, his hand started shaking, his lip quivering uncontrollably as he looked at the date on top of the page. It was December 23rd, 2013; this was the day that Reyna died.

He couldn't find it in himself to read the last thing she wrote before the accident, the tears poured from his eyes like a river as he gazed down at the page, sobbing uncontrollably as he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his sobs in an attempt to calm himself down which was an epic fail, he needed to take a breather.

He just closed his eyes and steadied his breathing but taking in deeper breaths, he never realized just how hard this would be for him, almost a year and he could barely look at her things without having an emotional breakdown. He did the one thing that calmed him down, he remembered the day he first met Reyna, it was the day that changed his life all those years ago. It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, three and a half years ago and Percy was once again working at the cafe...

* * *

_Percy was as enthusiastic as ever, beaming with pride as he started his next day of work. The cafe was buzzing with life once again on this fine afternoon and Percy felt great. Many beautiful woman had come into the room and tried to give him their number but he couldn't find it in himself to accept any of them._

_Percy wasn't looking for a relationship right now, considering he had recently just been dumped by Rachel and even though they weren't that serious, Percy wished they were more but he could be with someone who just wanted his body and not his love, and anyway he was focusing on school and that._

_The bell at the entrance rang and another customer entered the cafe, it was a woman, she had curly black hair that was tied into a single low lose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of worn down faded three-quarter jeans and a simple red zipped up hoodie and a pair of black trainers._

_She came right to Percy and smiled at him and Percy looked down and smiled inconspicuously at her, quite taken back by her and he felt that he would blush if he stared into her perfect charcoal eyes, that were as dark as midnight. "What can I get you?" he asked curiously like he did with every customer._

_"Can I please just have a cinnamon Chai latte with extra foam to go." She asked politely as she dug in her wallet for the money, Percy happily poured the latte into the regular Styrofoam cup and placed the lid on, grabbing a spoon and two sugars and handed it to her. 'Thanks, how much it is."_

_Percy looked in her hand and saw that she didn't have enough, and judging from her clothes, she really didn't have much do so he felt a sense or more of an obligation to help a damsel in distress. "Don't worry, it's on me." He said politely and she blushed beet red and smiled at him._

_"Thank you so much. I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, how can I repay you, um what's your name." She asked, wanting to know more about this kind gentleman that was Percy Jackson._

_"Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. You can repay me by having dinner with me tonight, sounds fair enough?" Percy asked in a quizzing tone and she smiled at him and nodded, accepting his offer. "I will pick you up from here at seven, sounds good."_

_"Perfect, I can join you." A voice shouted from behind Reyna and a woman looking exactly like Reyna and she was wearing a leather jumpsuit with a pair of high-heeled boots that were black as hell."Hi, I am Hylla Shannon Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna's twin sister, and thanks for inviting us to dinner."_

_"Um Hylla, he payed for my coffee and I am taking him to dinner, dear sister, as on a date." Reyna growled at her sister all Hylla did was laugh at her twin._

_"Oh please, you choose him as a possible future lover, he is decent but what will you gain from such a mediocre relationship." Percy stared at the woman, completely shocked by the statement just made about him and Reyna looked furious, the two started arguing and Percy found himself unable to stop smiling, he found this so amusing._

_"Guys, calm down," Percy asked politely and they turned round and faced him, Reyna smiling brightly, Hylla scowling at him. "How about this, if I am such mediocre boyfriend material, then how about you both come over to my apartment and I will cook you both a fancy homemade meal, and based on that, you Hylla can judge me accordingly based on the meal and my hosting and not just by the fact that I have a boring mediocre job like every regular person."_

_"That sounds fair Hylla, you can judge him, and I can judge if I he is a good cook and worthy to be in a relationship with me." Reyna said hopefully, winking at Percy and he found himself smiling as he played with his dish cloth he used to dry the coffee cups and Hylla was deep in thought, her facial expression was serious and then she grinned._

_"Ok, how about we have lunch tomorrow." Percy shook his head._

_"Sadly I cannot, I am in my final year of my studies at NYU, marine biology, my father owns the top marine biology research center in the USA." Percy stated as he leaned against the counter top, looking completely poker faced at Hylla, knowing that he had just caught her out on her analysis of him. Reyna winked at Percy with a smirk on her, Percy had played her sister so well and Percy saw it as well._

_Hylla was dumbstruck, she tried to hide her shocked expression but she just couldn't, she knew that this one was absolutely perfect, especially for her sister. He would be a perfect addition to the family. "Oh, silly me, I guess I can't come for dinner so you can return to you plans. Reyna, I will be waiting outside for you." Hylla spoke in a rushed and surprised tone and she left the counter heading outside the cafe but Percy saw her looking through the window at them._

_"So, dinner tonight. Pick you at you place." Percy said with a smirk and Reyna smiled as grabbed Percy's hand and pulled the pen out of his apron pocket and furiously wrote down something on his hand. "What is this, might I ask." Percy asked curiously as Reyna put his pen back in his black apron pocket._

_"My phone number, call me and I will text you the address." Reyna said hopefully and Percy grabbed her hand and pulled out his pen and wrote down his number on her hand. "Thanks, I look forward to tonight Percy." She said hopefully and he smiled at her. "Don't worry about Hylla, she is always like that but she will change her tune, trust me." She laughed and Percy joined in the laughter, her laugh was infectious and so was her smile. 'Bye Percy."_

_"Bye Reyna," and with that she walked out the door..._

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and breathed out, he felt so much better, that day was the highlight of his life, and boy was Reyna right when she said that her sister would change her tune, Hylla found Percy as interesting as Reyna did. Those two were inseparable, sisters for life and if anyone was as broken and destroyed as Percy was that day, it was Hylla, she lived in Washington DC and if there was anyone he could talk to, it was her.

Hylla had gotten engaged and Reyna was going to be her maid of honor, the engagement was the day before Reyna boarded the USS Midway for the last time. Although his hand was shaking, he felt calmer than he did before. His thumb traced the lines of writing, as he began reading Reyna's final thoughts, a lump formed in his throat, he began choking up badly as he started reading over Reyna's final diary entry. The tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall as he read over the entry, his heart clenching as he read over every word to the next.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today early morning has been rough and now I have to do an engine room inspection, besides that, everything has been great, I can't wait to go home, I miss Percy so much and I miss Hylla so much too. In just two days I am going home and I am so excited. I love it on the ship, it is amazing, but I want to be back home. I wish I was back home with him, I love Percy so much and you know something, my boyfriend isn't as covert as he thought he was with hiding that ring he has hidden in his dressing table drawer. I only just figured out what it is for and of course I would have said yes if he asked me to marry him, which is if he asked me before I left for the ship. I want to marry Percy; I want to spend my life with him, ever since we first met. I miss my Percy so much; I can't wait to see him in two days. May be if we plan quick enough, Percy and I might get married before Hylla, I can just see the look on her face, I will have finally succeeded in showing up my sister. Ha ha ha ha. Well off I go to work. I love you diary, I love you Hylla, I love you Mom and dad and most important of all, I love you Percy so much…_

* * *

Percy was bawling his eyes out, unwanted sobs escaped his throat but somehow managed to calm himself down. He smiled as he closed the diary, and placed it back in the box, well he actually dropped it because he couldn't stand to look at it anymore. His gaze was directed at the waste basket where he threw Anna's number in and he dashed to the bin and emptied it, finding the crumpled up phone number he was looking for. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number, 0779567332 (Made-up Number); and put the phone to his ear and after two rings, a feminine voice answered.

"Hello, whom I am speaking too." The voice spoke cheerfully causing Percy to smile brightly, as he thought of what to say. No fear entered his mind that is until he wanted to speak.

"Hey Anna… um, it's Percy, Percy Jackson…we met at the, um, the Olympus Cafe. I was your barista today." Percy said nervously, as he calmed himself, the difficulty of doing this was extremely hard and emotionally painful for him, this would be the first time he had asked anyone out since Reyna died one year ago.

"Oh, hey. I didn't expect for you to call me so soon." She said in a shocked tone, as if she wasn't even expecting him to call her at all. "So, might I ask why you have called me so suddenly?" She inquired, Percy's nerves starting to get the better of him.

"well, I was… sort of, may be wondering… if may be, I don't know..." Percy stuttered and then closed his eyes and breathed in, "I wanted to know if you might want to meet with me for coffee tomorrow. I don't have any work or classes tomorrow so I thought you might want to meet up... like you suggested." Percy said confidently this time, sure that he wanted to do this, to start dating again. He anxiously waited for her answer.

"Of course, I would love to go to coffee with you. How about we meet at the park, may be you could get us some coffee, you know what I like." Percy smiled and nodded, happy that this was happening.

"That sounds good. Say at about nine tomorrow we could meet at Central Park, north entrance." Percy cleverly suggested, genuinely excited about this now, having accomplished a huge step in the way forward.

"That sounds perfect. So see you tomorrow Percy. I can't wait." She said excitedly, and Percy grinned like a toddler with a lollipop and almost jumped up excitedly.

"I will see you tomorrow Anna." Percy said calmly as the phone call ended and he sighed in relief, happy and content that he was on the right track, he was going to give this a try, he wanted to give it a try and now after reading what Reyna wrote, he was ready to try and move on.

As he tucked the diary back in, he pulled out the top picture frame, smiling happily. It was taken the day before Reyna left for the ship, they went to the beach and she took a selfie of them and Percy couldn't help but print out the picture and frame it. He knew at that moment, that he would be ok, he would truly be ok.

* * *

 


	2. The Day They First Met ~ Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go to find love? Lie about your name, where you live, or that you are an international platinum recording artist? Well Annabeth Chase did and now she regrets every second she lies, having met and fallen for Percy Jackson, a student at NYU and learning his tragic story isn't making it any easier. Having been through a horrific childhood and tragedy when the love of his life tragically died, can she help piece of the pieces of his broke soul and mend him back together but that's just it. She does it disguised as a dark haired woman with blue eyes by the name of Anna Olympia. She's playing a dangerous game by falling hard for him and keeping the lie about who she is will only get harder to keep the deeper she falls for him and the deeper he falls for her.
> 
> What happens when he finds out the truth? Will he stay or leave her? Mortal AU.

Chapter Two: The Day They First Met ~ Part Two

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Rick Riordan's**  
**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**  
**and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not**  
**own the songs I put into this book either.**  
**I only own my fan made characters and of course**  
**the plot line.**

_Added Songs  – In Order Of Appearance_  
_No One – Alicia Keys_  
_Everytime – Brittany Spears_

* * *

 

Anna smiled as put the phone down, very nearly squealing with excitement. She calmed herself and walked back through to the sound booth. "Annabeth, why are you in disguise again. I thought you were out of your Anna Olympia phase." A deep voice groaned from a tall woman with straight shoulder length hair, looking roughly twenty-three, nearly twenty-four years of age, electric blue eyes and she wore a pair of black tights and a black buttoned up blouse.

She looked steamed right now, looking at her best friend and Annabeth knew that she was in trouble. Anna sighed, having been caught out by her best friend, reached up and twirled her index finger through a single lock of her curly black hair refusing to make eye contact with her best friends piercing gaze, and Anna thought to herself, that is looks could kill, she would be dead right now.

Eventually admitting defeat to her best friend’s superiority, groaned in defeat as she grabbed a clump of hair and pulled off the wig upon her head and revealed her real hair. Long curly blonde hair cascaded down her face and she ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing out her natural blonde curls and tangles from having her wig on all day.

She pulled a hair band off of her wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail and stared at Thalia. She pulled out a small case from her jean pocket, popped it open and reached her hand up to her eyes and removed the electric blue contacts she wore in her eyes, revealing her youthful and vibrant grey pupils and placed them in her case and tucked it back in her pocket.

"Thalia, I have told you this before, I love being the music phenomenon that I am but I want to be a regular person too, who goes on regular dates." Annabeth blushed and her best friend of nineteen years stared wide-eyed at Annabeth. “Oh, I kind of have a date for tomorrow with a really good looking guy.” Annabeth admitted guiltily and Thalia was more shocked than angry now.

"No Annabeth, no, seriously. No, come on." Thalia shrieked as she stomped over to Annabeth gripping your shoulders. "You convinced a guy to go out with you as Anna Olympia, not as Annabeth Chase. Remember what happened last time you tried to be with someone as her." She panicked as she tried to shake some sense into Annabeth.

"Yeah I remember Thalia, but it happened when I was me, you don't think I remember what he did to me, how he broke me, did you already forget that I was there!" Annabeth growled, completely enraged at the comment her best friend made, "Thalia, I need to try, or else I will always be this scared little three year old, I never want to feel the way I have felt for past ten months since I found out the truth,."

Thalia's gaze softened, she had completely forgotten the pain Annabeth had been through and not just with Luke, with everything in her entire life. Annabeth didn't have an easy childhood, she barely had her mother around because all her mother cared about was her business and he personal projects, and she was never allowed to be a regular child, got punished by her mother for failing a test by one mark, she was stripped of all of that.

Annabeth even got punished for being friends with Thalia, she could only have friends that her mother approved of and one of them was Luke (her music producer) and Juniper (her manager), and even through the brutal punishments, Annabeth still disobeyed her mother and remained friends with Thalia because she was the one person who helped her through it besides her father.

Annabeth had only been with two people, one was a fellow singer, Michael Yew. They started going out the day they met to work on their duets for each of their albums (Annabeth's first album) but their relationship was too much to handle, it got in the way of their work so they ended their relationship with a mutual agreement and Annabeth and Michael were young, they were only seventeen.

Annabeth didn't enter another relationship until just over a year later, when she started her university studies (she took night classes), she had to fly back and forth between to get to her classes and sometimes she had to Skype to her lesson but she did it and graduated with a perfect distinction like her mother wanted. But the year she started her studies, Luke kissed her and they started going out.

He was her first serious relationship; they were together for four years until Luke cheated on her for a girl called Calypso and broke her heart, completely destroying her. "Well, this one is different Thalia. I just know he is, and Anna is meeting with him at the park for coffee tomorrow. So deal with it. Can we just rehearse now?" Annabeth complained and Thalia sighed.

"Fine, I just hope you know exactly what you are doing." Thalia said as she exited the booth. "What do you want to rehearse Annie?" Thalia groaned in defeat ready to get to work.

"Let's start with 'No-One’ and then go into 'Chasing Cars,' and work out the kinks before we get the band in and get recording." Thalia nodded and called the band in, consisting of Silena Beckendorf (Previously Beauregard), back-up singer and violinist, Clarisse Rodriquez (Previously La Rue) on drums; Drew on bass guitar, Piper McLean on lead guitar and Annabeth sat at the piano.

"Ok, take one on 'No One', ready Annabeth?" The producer Luke Castellan asked as the tech crew came in to record. Juniper Underwood, Annabeth's manager and close person friend next to them. She recently got married to this guy named Grover Underwood. She was happy that Juniper was happy. They were together since high school so he was like a family friend to her.

"Alright, ready girl." Juniper hyped and Annabeth nodded as she positioned the mic stand to the height that she wanted and put on her head phones. "Ok, No One, run-through, take one, in five, four, three, two, one."

The music started soft and Annabeth grabbed the microphone as she began the song...

 _I just want you close_  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

 _You and me together_  
Through the days and nights  
I don’t worry ‘cause  
Everything’s going to be alright  
People keep talking  they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything’s going to be alright

 _No one, no one, no one_  
Can get in the way of what I’m feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

It was heavily ironic that she was singing this, she wrote this song about her feelings for Luke and someone had already started to make a change within her and she had only just met him and she felt as though he was the one, maybe it was her inexperience in the love department or maybe it her second chance starting but she felt different inside today.

 _When the rain is pouring down_  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

 _You and me together_  
Through the days and nights  
I don’t worry ‘cause  
Everything’s going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything’s going to be alright

 _No one, no one, no one_  
Can get in the way of what I’m feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

Inside her, she felt the words meant nothing and yet she was singing with so much passion as she sung her heart out. She still felt the pain and sorry inside her but it was slowly vanishing.

 _I know some people search the world_  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So to the end of time I’m telling you there ain’t no one

 _No one, no one_  
Can get in the way of what I’m feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh[x2]_  
  


Everyone cheered; Annabeth was talented and owned that song. It was flawless, she had a smile on her face that couldn't be broken, and it was absolutely awesome. She felt so much better than she had since she found out what Luke did to her behind her back, and honestly, she didn’t care.

"Ok guys, let's get to work on recording the next one, I want to get home as soon as possible cause I have a very important meeting tomorrow." Annabeth announced excitedly with a blush creeping on her face.

* * *

 

A few hours later...

"You were awesome today Annabeth." Luke cheered as he hugged his favourite artist. "You killed it today." He responded excitedly. Annabeth was hesitant to hug him but did anyway, because it was awkward between since the break-up but they were still friends, you could say.

"Thanks Luke." She appreciated the support she had from Luke, he loved it. But he was just flattering her like he always did for the last ten months since the incident. He just did it to make her cry and she barely noticed because usually as soon as she left, she burst into tears but today she didn't, which was odd for her.

He did it as a way to mock her, since he cheated on her, any comment he said to her hurt her because at the night of the party, he admitted to her that everything he ever said to her was a lie, so she is very sensitive to anything and everything he says to her and emotionally breaks down even though she is stronger than that.

"So, Annie, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink with me tomorrow, so we can hang out." Annabeth smiled awkwardly, having to decline such a wonderful but horrible offer, considering their history, well considering that Luke basically ruined her, exposing his affair in front of her peers at her fourth album release party last year and basically embarrassing her in front of everyone.

"I wish I could Luke but I already made other plans concerning my day off tomorrow. Sorry, but another thing that you should already know, I don't date cheaters. Oh, and another thing, I am done hanging onto what I had with you, so stop trying to flatter me and make me feel miserable, see you tomorrow Mr. Castellan." Luke tucked his hands in his jean pockets, slightly embarrassed and he sighed. He was pissed off right now.

"Yeah, that's cool, whatever." He tried to act casual, as if he hadn't just asked her out and got turned down, sighing and departed from the room without so much as another word. Annabeth sighed, she liked Luke but he more like a brother than a possible boyfriend and he hurt her badly, he used her and ended things but they were still friends but it was a struggle for her to be his friend again.

No matter how hard Annabeth tried, she couldn't picture herself with Luke, she was caring and sweet but they had nothing in common and they were in a way, family. And on top of that, he was a lying, cheating bastard. They were together for four years, and then she found out he had been seeing her arch rival in the music business. He was seeing Calypso Greaves behind her back for three years and he dumped her.

And yet she always remembered the day that Luke kissed her, because that was the first real connection she had ever had with a person before, that relationship in some ways helped her music grow, as well as the break-up but the day he kissed her, changed her entire tune of her music...

* * *

 

_Annabeth and Luke were furiously working on her newest song track, Boomerang but they were arguing a little about what was best. "Come on Annabeth, it won't work that way, it won't work with the song." Luke argued, trying to show Annabeth the sequence he thought was best._

_"But I see it this way Luke, we need to use track version fourteen not thirteen 'cause it ruins the beat of the tune." Annabeth tried to stretch across the board to hit the track number she wanted and Luke blocked her hand with hers and they stared into each other's eyes but it was different this time._

_A blush had crept up across her cheeks and she nervously bit her lip, their noses were basically touching, they had never been this close to each other before and it had never felt so unknown to Annabeth. "I think that we should use track fourteen. Um...But I think we should ask for the band's opinion, don't you think so. Maybe get a second opinion."_

_"Yeah, it's the best way." Annabeth said quickly as she nodded and turned away from Luke and she pulled her hand away from Luke's, but she didn't expect Luke to grab her hand and pulled it. Annabeth turned to face him but instead of meeting Luke's eyes, she was met with a kiss from Luke._

_Annabeth was as stiff as a log, she never expected Luke to kiss her, this was her first kiss with anyone, and she had no idea what to do. It was a very short kiss, and Luke pulled away quite quickly and he stared into Annabeth's grey eyes with his. "I like track fourteen better than thirteen." She squeaked nervously as a blush formed on both of their cheeks._

_"I agree." Luke said nervously, behind them, snickers and whispers could be heard and the two turned round and saw Thalia and the band bouncing up and down like a bunch over-excited teenage girls. Luke and Annabeth started laughing but neither of them could hide the blushes on their faces._

_Thalia bounced towards Annabeth, she wasn't a typical girly girl, but she was a seriously overreacting. "I knew you two liked each other." Annabeth was giggling and jumped up and down with her best friend, Luke was being patted on the back by all of the band and he went up to Annabeth and grabbed her hand and smiled at her._

_"How about we go and catch a movie tonight, first date." Luke proposed and Annabeth nodded and his free hand went under her chin and tilted Annabeth's head up so he could look into her beautiful gray eyes with his and smiled at her._

_"My mother wouldn't approve of me having a relationship but honestly, I don't care what she thinks anymore. I am living my dream with music, she doesn't own me anymore. I will go to the movies with you Luke." He had a bright smile on his face and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled away, leaving a smile on both of their faces and a shrill of screams from the girls. This was going to be an amazing time._

* * *

 

Annabeth always found herself smiling every time at that memory and then she remember that he cheated on her. She remembered that period of time, that two week period where she was locked up in her apartment and no-one knew she was there until the day that Thalia knocked on the door and they had a disagreement and then what happened afterwards.

* * *

 

_As usual, Annabeth sat on her couch, hugging her favorite big fluffy soft tiger, that she named Mr. Whiskers when she got it when she was seven, she never let it go. Her tiger was one of her favorite things; whenever she was upset, she always cuddled her stuffed toy to make herself feel better. After what happened at her album release party, she has felt like that same little girl since._

_Annabeth felt like a porcelain doll, her heart felt hollow, she felt completely empty since she found out about Luke and Calypso. Not only did she feel hollow inside, she felt broken, she felt like Luke had just picked up her fragile heart and threw it against the wall, completely shattering it. She had never felt so destroyed before, never felt so betrayed before. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die._

_There was a loud banging on her apartment door. Nobody knew Annabeth was here so she chose to ignore it but it got louder. "CHASE, OPEN THE FLIPPIN' DOOR THIS INSTANT!" A loud and all too familiar voice boomed from outside her apartment. "CHASE, OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, YOU MISERABLE HAG OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL KICK IT DOWN MYSELF AND DRAG YOU OUT OF THIS APARTMENT BY YOUR HAIR ANNABETH CHASE!" The voice bellowed furiously and Annabeth just couldn't ignore it._

_Annabeth groaned as she chucked her blanket off of her and hugged Mr. Whiskers as she sobbed into her soft teddy, walking slowly to her apartment to sobbing, "I'm coming Thalia." She felt so sorry for herself as she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open a crack and glared as best as she could at Thalia in her current state. "What do you want?" Annabeth whispered in a stuttering manner due to her tears._

_"I am here to get you out of your slump; you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself Annabeth. It isn't like you. Come on, you haven't been to the studio in months, your dad and your younger brothers are freaking out because you won't answer their calls, you missed Christmas and new years and Bobby and Matthew's birthday, to boot, it's already the middle of January Annabeth. Come on, we are sorting this out now, starting with a shower." Thalia yelled sternly, she wore a disgusted look on her face as she shoved the door open and knocked Annabeth onto her bottom and Thalia closed the door behind her._

_"Thalia, what are you doing?" Annabeth demanded as Thalia dragged Annabeth to the bathroom and turned on the shower and pushed Annabeth in, all of her clothes still on and Annabeth started fighting with Thalia to get out of the shower. "Just leave me alone!" Annabeth sobbed as she shoved Thalia hard and Annabeth slid down onto the floor of the shower and sobbed into her knees as the water rained down on her. "Get out and leave me alone Thalia. Just leave me alone to wallow in my misery, to just crawl into my dark hole to die. Please Thalia; I am begging you, just go!" Annabeth cried._

_Thalia was heartbroken to see her friend so broken; she had never seen anyone so broken, so shattered before. Annabeth had never been hurt as badly as she felt currently. Thalia obeyed Annabeth's wish but not before she turned off the running shower and knelt down and looked into Annabeth's red-tinged stormy eyes. "Alright, I will go for now, but I will be back with reinforcements." Thalia promised and then she stormed out of the shower and out the room, Annabeth heard the door of her apartment open and then slammed shut._

_Annabeth remained seated on the floor of her shower, pouring her broken heart out into her knees, feeling so sorry for herself. She had never felt this hurt before, nothing her mother did to her while she was growing up compared to this, not even all of it combined compared to the pain she felt right at this moment, she felt so sorry for herself, thinking that maybe all this time, her mother had been right about how evil love and relationships were._

_She heard noises coming from outside the bathroom but she didn't move an inch, she just wanted to stay in her dark hole and die. The door of the bathroom creaked open and Annabeth looked up sobbing, "Just leave me alone Thalia." But it wasn't Thalia, it was her mother. "Mom what are you doing here." She demanded angrily._

_"Thalia pulled me out my office like a crazy woman and told me what has happened between you and Luke. Come on Annabeth, please get up off of the floor. Thalia has a rough way of getting people motivated, come on." Athena encouraged her daughter as she grabbed a large Egyptian cotton towel and stepped into the shower in her designer suit and wrapped the towel around her shivering wreck of a daughter._

_Annabeth stood up and her mother led her out of the shower and into her lounge where there were many familiar faces standing and seated on the floor and couches of her apartment. Annabeth stared at everyone who was in her apartment. "What is everyone doing here?" She questioned all of her family and friends in the room._

_Her entire band was standing in front of her television, he dad, step-mom and her brothers were seated on the couches, Thalia stood against the apartment door with her arms crossed, Juniper was leaning against the kitchen counter with her husband, Grover right next to her, Apollo stood next to Thalia and Athena went and grabbed a stool for Annabeth to sit down on and went and sat down next to Frederick Chase._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked as she sat down on the stool and started drying her wet matted hair. She was shivering like crazy because of her wet clothes. "I want to be left alone, to drown in my own misery, please why can't you just leave me alone." Annabeth begged as tears formed in her eyes once more, as she remained seated on her stool._

_"Annabeth, you are a woman not a child. Shut up and be quiet, open your ears and grow up. This is not how I raised you to behave." Athena said sternly, trying her best not to blow a gasket. Annabeth's lip quivered as she lowered her gaze from her mother's eyes as she started to sulk, she hated being treated like a child even though she knew that she was acting like one at the moment. "See, she would not be acting like this if it wasn't for you Frederick, I always said that..."_

_"Mom, this has nothing to with how I was raised." Annabeth interrupted._

_"Annabeth, I will not be spoken to..."_

_"Mom enough. I am a grown woman, I do not need to be treated like a four year old. I am not going to let you walk over me. I refuse to listen until you stop treating me like a baby. I am allowed to cry, I am allowed to act prematurely but I am a grown woman and you must respect that you don't run my life. So until you treat me like a person and not an assistant, I will be in my room, you can show yourselves out." Annabeth stood up and started walking towards her bedroom but Thalia dashed and stood in Annabeth's path._

_Annabeth could tell that Thalia was glaring death at her dear mother but honestly she didn't care. She was glaring at Thalia, mentally telling her to move and Thalia was telling her to go and sit down. "Please Annabeth, just go and sit down, as your friend, I am begging you to please just sit down and hear us out. Athena, I know you don't care for my friendship with Annabeth but none the less, she is your daughter and whether or not she wants to admit it, she needs you." Thalia begged in the most convincing tone she could muster._

_Athena rolled her eyes and stared to the side for a moment and then huffed out a deep breath. "Fine Annabeth, I am sorry, please take a seat." Annabeth felt satisfied and sat back down on the but that didn't mean that Annabeth was going to listen. "Annabeth, I know what you are thinking. Please, we just want to help you, that's all. So it is your turn to listen now." Athena said sternly, making Annabeth want to sulk as she stared down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs, thinking deeply about what her mother said._

_"Fine, I will listen for now but as soon as you are done, will you promise to leave me alone if I chose to ignore your advice." They all nodded, agreeing to Annabeth's terms and she sighed. "Alright, I am all ears; you have ten minutes, enough time to each say something and when you are all done you can leave me alone." Everyone looked at Athena and she groaned as she stared at her daughter._

_"Fine. I will go first." Athena said calmly to her daughter. "Annabeth, we all know you deserve so much better than you received from Luke. Now I know that I may not be the best mother in the world, considering I hate your career choice but I do know that you can't let this hold you back, we all care much about you and want to help you back onto your feet, you need to stop behaving like a four year old."_

_Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but her dad interrupted "Annabeth, your mother has a point." Frederick spoke up, defending his ex-wife. "You are so much more than this, I know that you are hurt, but you can't neglect your life, it is just stupid to sit around here, hiding out and feeling sorry for yourself." Her father spoke sternly, trying to make his daughter see how silly she was acting._

_"You are my best friend in the world. I can vouch for the band when I say this, that you have been the biggest and greatest thing to have walked through the doors of the studio." The entire band nodded in agreement with Thalia's statement. "You are stronger and better than this, it's time to hike up your skirt and grow a pair. You should be focusing on your career, it's more important than moping over that sorry ass."_

_"But how can I when he made a mockery of me in front of everyone, he destroyed my worth, how can I just move on when I am all alone." Annabeth shouted, but her voice cracked so her statement came out garbled like she was sobbing once again._

_"You are so wrong my dear girl." Apollo spoke calmly. "Heartache is painful, yes but you can't let it hold you back from life, I know what you are going through, it happened to me but I didn't let it hold me back, yes I was broken and beaten down, I felt like dying but you get nowhere feeling sorry for yourself, you need to take those first steps back to your life and you have all of us." He said softly as he walked to Annabeth's side, not caring that she was dripping wet and hugged her._

_"We are here to help you through it, but you have to try. You don't want him to be right, you are not worthless, you are not hopeless and you are certainly not a phony, don't let him win. A Chase does not lose to anyone; don't let him win the game when you are already a winner." Athena spoke highly and Annabeth felt a spark of something hot brewing within her._

_"Are you going to let him win Annabeth? Are you a failure, are you washed out and are you a nobody?" Thalia growled sternly and Apollo released Annabeth and she stood up and looked at everyone, seeing their faces and feeling their support was making all the difference._

_"No…"_

* * *

 

That day, that day they were all there for her, she felt stronger than she had in her entire life. She was ready to start up her life again but she decided that Luke should stay because he was still her friend, she was softer and more prone to hurt than anyone realized and she cried everyday he mocked her and ignored her and she felt so stupid for that.

That day that she stopped feeling sorry for herself was ten months ago and she was still trying to move on but now she believed she could. Through those ten months, she always wanted to be back with him because she was madly in love with the man and she wanted him to be with her but he didn't feel anything for her, that's why he was with Calypso. She never got any answers to why he did that to her because she was too hurt to try. Now, everything was actually different, because she met Percy.

She could clearly see herself with someone like Percy. She could vaguely hear Thalia's voice saying, 'Annabeth Chase, you would be better off telling the guy who you are first off instead of lying to him.' Thalia wanted Annabeth to be happy. She decided to take a moment, to weight her options, to take a look back at the life she had, to see if any of this was really worth it.

All Annabeth, all she knew, her entire life was dedicated on how to be a hard working and focused student. That is what her mother made and wanted her to be, Annabeth never had time to be a regular child, to be a regular teenager, let alone to have a normal social life. Yes she had friends, but she could only have friends that her mother approved of, which was Luke, and her mother hated Thalia, and Annabeth lied to go and hang out with Thalia and she was badly punished, whenever her mother caught her with her best friend.

When she was sixteen, and got this career opportunity from just singing on the street to a song on her mp3 player, it was her favourite back then. She was singing on her way to Thalia's house in the country by her dad's house and not to her mother's house in the city. Annabeth never really had a mother to look up to, she just had a hired mother to stay and look after her, and very rarely did her mother actually come and be at home because she was focused on her work, her empire that was Chase Industries, the top architecture firm in the USA.

She closed her eyes, wanting to see that day again, to feel the excitement she did when she was offered a chance to follow her real dream, and not her mother's dream for her daughter to succeed her when she passed down Chase Industries to her daughter. It was a quiet Friday afternoon, and she was walking down to the bus stop so she could ride it out of the city to her father's house in the country...

* * *

 

_Annabeth was walking down, through the main street of her home city, California. It was filled with so much life and everyone was driving down the road to get to lunch as soon as possible. It was the lunch hour rush and life was far too busy for a sixteen year old girl such as Annabeth._

_She has her earphones in, and she is searching for her favourite song, Everytime by Brittany Spears. She hummed the tune to herself as she arrived at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive like she did every Friday at lunch._

**_Everytime I try to fly_**  
**_I fall without my wings_**  
**_I feel so small_**  
**_I guess I need you baby_**  
**_And everytime I see you in my dreams_**  
**_I see your face, you're haunting me_**  
**_I guess I need you baby_**

_She loved singing, but her mother always told her to shut up and that is a waste of time and that she should be focusing on her studies and not this stupid singing dream of Annabeth's. As Annabeth sung, she noticed someone watching her and she pulled out her earphones looked at the middle aged man with a smile on his face._

_He was wearing a casual pair of old worn out baggy jeans with a hanging chain belt, a pair of white designer sneakers and he had on a plain white t-shirt with nothing on it and a set of dog tags around his neck. He had blonde hair and he looked young and seemed to have a deep story to him._

_"I am sorry if I was disturbing you sir." Annabeth apologized, feeling embarrassed for bringing unwanted attention to her, and she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and tried to hide the blush creeping up onto her cheeks._

_"No, I was quite enjoying the little show." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at this strange unknown man but he seemed like quite a relaxed and laid back man. "Say, have you ever considered going into a music career at all because your voice is very beautiful and unique."_

_"I have but my mother believes that I will never be able to make it in the business, all she believes in is work, work and more work." Annabeth admitted to the stranger. "If I got the chance to be a singer, I would take it because I want to follow my dreams, not my mother's."_

_"Well what would you say if I could make your dream come true." The man said in a curious tone as he stood up and walked up to Annabeth and handed her a car. Annabeth looked down at the card and her eyes went wide. "I am Apollo Solace, owner of Apollo records and I have been scouting for young talents, and I am offering you a record deal."_

_Annabeth wanted to scream for joy but her mother would never let her do this. "I wish I could but I am just sixteen, and mother will never agree to it, so I have to sorry but I cannot."_

_"I believe that I can make you a big name, in fact, take me to see your mother, next Friday, you can meet me here and take me to see your mother and I can convince her that you can make it big, does that sound fair enough, umm..." he offered his hand but he wanted to know the girl's name._

_"Annabeth Chase, and I would appreciate it." Annabeth grasped the Apollo's hand firmly "I will give you her number and you can give her a call." Annabeth said as she took a pen out her pocket and started writing her mother's personal number on his hand and smiled. "I have to go, hope to be working with you someday." Annabeth said hopefully and she climbed onto the bus that had pulled up and waved good-bye to Apollo who smiled and began thinking about her possible future..._

* * *

 

Annabeth never thought of how different her life would be compared to the life she had previously, it was different to see what her life was like now and to see how much better she was. It was just incredible, it excited Annabeth, and her mother basically swore her out when Annabeth told her that she was going into a music career.

Her mother said absolutely not and only agreed to the terms of the career as long as Annabeth finished her studies and got her degree in architecture, but Athena Chase only agreed to let Annabeth go for her music career believing that the music career was going to fail, and look where she is now, on top of her game now.

The only person who supported her from her family side was her father, he was always there for her, he tried everything to give her the free life his daughter deserved but his ex-wife wouldn't have it. Annabeth was the reason they got a divorce, when she was like six, nearly seven, she found out that her father had been seeing someone else, a woman named Susan and she was pregnant with Annabeth's half brothers, Athena honestly didn't care who her husband was sleeping with and they decided together to separate.

It was best for them, Athena could finally focus completely on her career, on her empire, and Frederick Chase, could finally have the family he wanted with a kind, caring and attentive wife. He always visited Annabeth but Athena would never let Annabeth go and be with her father because he was a distraction to Annabeth's focus and he always tried to help his daughter, but she always got punished for him trying to help his daughter try to have a decent life but it was so unsuccessful and ended up hurting Annabeth, even though all of that happened, he was still her bright light.

Percy was different than most guys, just from looking at him, she saw he had a deep story, the way he spoke to her on the phone, he was very hesitant, so he obviously had a hard and strained life, that was from a logical point of view, but from a first impression, he was laid back, relaxed persona. She could see by his mildly swollen eyes and hesitant nature that he had a rough life, the way he stood was as if he there was a grey cloud hanging about his head.

She tapped her finger lightly on her thigh, as the gears of her mind, cranked and turned as she thought about all of Percy’s tells. Like she thought before, even though he had a bright and infectious smile, he seemed to be in a dark place by the way he walked and even talked. Something about him seemed…off, however  even with that in mind, she was intrigued by this man, with his wind-swept messy black hair and his deep sea green eyes reminded her of the Atlantic, and he had that salty and addicting scent that made Annabeth crave for more.

She noticed that he was wearing quite comfortable clothes but they were covering something, so that added mystery to him. Annabeth wanted to know everything about this complex soul that was Percy Jackson but she had to approach this from a sensible and logic angle, not from a crazy, love struck teenager point of view.

Besides Luke, she had one other relationship but it wasn't even worth remembering in her mind, he was just a loser in her mind, not even he made any kind of difference in her life and they were only together for a month, very short and that was before she became an item with Luke, for four years, she regretted ever giving that poser a chance. She finally felt a sense of relief, a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder and she finally felt at peace with herself. All she needed was time to think and she finally had done it.

Annabeth sighed, feeling better than she had ever felt in a long time and she smiled as she grabbed her bag and made sure she had her disguise. She walked out the back and climbed into her car with her driver Charles already seated inside. She smiled as she climbed in the back and Charles started the car. "Oh Charlie, I have a date tomorrow as Anna so I need you to take me to the north entrance to the park tomorrow, and mention if the guy sees you that my name is Anna."

"Don't have to remind me again, I always do so Anna." Charlie grinned and Annabeth returned a smile, ready to have fun on her date tomorrow. Just by looking at Percy today, she felt something, sensed something different about him. He was handsome, well-built and so caring and conservative. But behind that cool and composed façade she could sense a depth to him; she could sense that he had a deep story, a past was that haunted him, she could see that he had a sad story that made him sensitive and caring.

She liked that about Percy and she didn't even know anything about him yet. She wanted to know everything about him because she could see everything and it made her curious and she was always the inquisitive one. She was looking forward to getting to know Percy, maybe just maybe she might have just found the right man she could possibly love and maybe he might fall in love with her too. The possibilities were endless and she would only know tomorrow when she meets him for coffee tomorrow.


End file.
